


Quiver

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meaningless SniperScout porn i wrote on Wattpad a while ago. There's really no summary i can think of. Scout is just a hormone filled asshole. <br/>Took a lot of courage to post it here, so don't leave hate comments if they're not constructive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiver

Authors Note: Honestly at this point i've just. Lost all self worth. Fuck it. Also, fuck accents. I tried.

\--

 Scout can't possibly think of something more demeaning and humiliating than what he was doing right now. But maybe if his downstairs would calm down and allow him to think rationally, that would be a great start. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. And Scout had been looking, observing, for quite a while now for someone that might be the same as him, someone who didn't prefer the ladies or perhaps someone who could stand to be with a guy while out at war. It was only natural, right? His brother had told him it wasn't gay if it was war. Yeah, that was acceptable. Right?

 Knocking gently on the door to Sniper's van, he waits for another minute. No answer. He knocks again.

 It takes another moment before Sniper answers the door. He looks at Scout and raises a brow. 

 "Uh, hey." Scout manages to speak, his heartbeat thumping like a rabbit. ' _This is so fucking stupid._ '

"Uh. Hey."

 Scout thinks of what to say. He tries to scurry around in his fiery mess of a brain, wondering why the fuck he's honestly doing this right now. _'This is so fucking stupid!_ ' he repeats to himself. ' _Oh god, he's gonna fuckin' tell everyone i'm a fag or some shit. They'll never let this go until im dead! Jesus christ, think, think!'_

 "Scout?" Sniper repeats, perhaps for the first or second time. Scout lost track of time.

 "Uh, h-haha, um...what's...up?"

_'Smooth. Real fucking smooth, **moron**."_

 The Sniper says nothing, but squints at Scout. In the distance, the sun is setting, and Scout can faintly hear the sound of the other mercs going along inside the base at 2Fort. 

 "I-i was wondering, if uh, you, uh, want to...do....want to hang out? L-like, just, ya know, as pals. Just hang out and stuff. Because i-i'm bored."

 Sniper raises his brow again. He looks around and then back to Scout. "What?"

 "H-hang out! You know, just...hang....out." God, it was painfully obvious and Scout could see that Sniper was catching on. This was so not fucking worth it. 

 The Sniper takes a moment of deep thought, staring at Scout, trying to decipher what the fuck he was on about. 

 And Scout? He was tired of waiting. It looked like he would never catch on.

 So, Scout did the next best thing. He grabbed Sniper by his shirt collar and kissed him harshly. Yeah, that would send a message, right? 'T _he worst he can do is tell me to fuck off. I mean, he did kiss me too! Yeah! It takes two to kiss! He'd be called a fag too!_ ' Scout tried to reason with himself. But then he remembered he didn't really ask if he wanted to, he just kind of did. Not only would he be called a fucking fag, he'd be trying to force his gay on the other guys. ' _They'll fucking eat me alive. I'm so **fucked**."_

 It takes what seems like twenty years for the kiss to end. Finally. 

 Scout pulls away slowly, his hand still tightly gripping at the Sniper's shirt. 

 Sniper's eyes are slightly wide, and he takes a moment to understand that that just happened. In full sight of anyone who wanted to watch.

 "What the fuck are you doing?" The Sniper asks with a growl. "Get in here. _Now_."

 Scout was mentally preparing himself for whatever was coming to him. God, he would probably get beat up. Or tortured or somethin'. ' _Not even respawn can save you now, dumbass_ ' he thinks to himself. However, as much as he dreaded it, the way that Sniper growled at him like that. God, it sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. Too bad its going to go to waste now. He was gonna get fucked up.

 He steps into the Sniper's van and watches the aussie close the door behind him.

 It takes a moment, but he turns around and looks at Scout with an odd expression on his face. Sniper takes off his hat and throws it to the side with a sigh. "Are you fucking insane? Anyone could have 'aw that."

 Scout shakes his head. "I know, i know. Whatever! It was fuckin' stupid. Can i leave?"

 The Sniper shakes his head and grins slightly. "You came up on me. Do you 'eally want to leave, or are you just scared i brought you in here to lecture you, roo?"

 Oh, _god_.

 "I..."

  Sniper steps forward and places a hand on Scout's hip. He says nothing, instead, presses his lips against Scout's gently.

  _Too gently_.

 Scout, his heart thumping faster than horse's hooves, blood hotter than lava, reaches his hands around Sniper's back. He grips his behind and grinds up on the older man, forcing the kiss to deepen. His hands are shaky, hoping to dear god that the aussie will just roll with it. He feels him smile, but Scout doesn't care, because he just wants to get all of this over with. 

 "Jesus, slow down, kid." He remarks, the Scout leading them over to the bunk bed at the end of the van. Scout lays himself down on the mattress, palming himself through his pants, while quickly fiddling with Sniper's. "Fuck that. Fuck _me_."

 Sniper watches as Scout forces his pants down, revealing Sniper's hardening cock. Scout, panting and needy, licks the head and watches as the man above him bites his lip. He feels his own cock pulse with want. He's never felt so alive in his life.

 "Kid, seriously, slow down. Do you know what you're doing?" Sniper remarks again, watching the Scout undress himself. 

 "I know what i want!"

 "Yeah, i know that." Sniper grabs his wrist. "But i don't think you know what the fuck you're _doing_."

 Sniper gently lifts Scout up onto his lap, laying back on the mattress of the bed. He slowly lifts his shirt off, revealing scars that Scout didn't know existed on the elder. He throws his shirt to the side and looks back to Scout, who's face is flushed and his eyes are wide with lust. His cock throbs in his underwear as he grinds on Scout's bare bottom. Scout holds onto Snipers chest, unknowing what to do with himself as his own down stairs twitches.

 After a minute, Sniper reaches his hand up to Scout's face. "What do you want?"

 Scout closes his eyes and turns his head. "I...f-fuck..."

 The older male puts his hand on Scout's throat, not hard enough to feel much. "Tell me what you want me to do."

 Scout can't control himself.

 "P-please, fuck me, fuck me until i can't run anymore. God, please, i can't take it."

 --

 Scout is reduced to a mess of moans and pleads, pet names and absolutely ecstasy. 

 "Harder, please! Fuckkk! More...please! P-please!"

 He can barely talk. He's surprised that the other mercs inside haven't come outside yet, because it sounds like there's a murder taking place with how loud he know's he's being. And _god_ , the best part might just be Sniper. His moans and growls combined with dirty talk and the things he wants to do to him. The fast pounding in his arse and the throbbing of his cock, the bites on his neck and ears and the hands gripping harshly on his hips, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Scout was absolutely surprised he didn't come right then and there.

 "You like that, don't you, you filthy slut?"

 "Yes! F-fuck yes, give me _more_."

 Sniper thrusts in and out of Scout, harsh and fast, slowing down only to catch his breath for a moment. Scout leans down onto Sniper's chest and bites the older man's ear, moaning right into it as he cries for more. In between his moans and cries he bites, perhaps a little too hard. And he realizes that when he does this, god, _Sniper makes the most beautiful fucking sound he's ever heard._

Sniper is reduced to a lip biting, moaning mess as well. Scout is too god damn heated to him to try and keep it at a low level. He never actually thought the kid would be worth more than a quick, quiet fuck, but now he realizes that he's dead wrong. His mind begins to wonder if he's ever done this with anyone else, especially at the base. A pang of mysterious jealousy flows throughout Sniper, and he realizes that he has to make sure that he's the best out of all of them.

 Hands reach for Scout's cock, but Sniper stops him. Scout groans and moves his hips back and forth. "Oh fuck, please, i'm so close!"

 Sniper thrusts deep into Scout, resulting in another loud moan. "You d-dont need to touch. Watch." 

And god, Scout obeys. He moves himself to match the thrusts and moves back and forward, trying his best to just finish already.

 It doesn't take long, either, Scout realizes that all of the other sensations would be enough. He holds onto Sniper's hair as he waits his impending end.

 Sniper is driven over the edge, too, as Scout tightens with his orgasm. And god, its blissful, both of them, together, holding on for dear life itself.

\--

Scout wakes up with a pain in his arse and a throbbing on his hips. But that's not the sensation that wakes him, unfortunately. Its the sun through a pair of blinds that hits him at just the right angle to be in his eyes. He wakes up almost blinded by them.

 He attempts to sit up, however, is unable. The pain in the lower half of his body combined with something on his chest.

 God fucking damn it. 

Sniper, no covers, no clothes, lays partially on Scout's chest. Scout sighs to himself and tries to push the elder off of him, but is unable. In defeat, he lays back down on the mess of pillows and comforters, recalling the events of nights past. His face flushes with embarrassment as he closes his eyes and tries to forget that he brought this entirely on his fucking self. Like a hormone enraged _idiot_.

\--

 "Herr Scout?" 

 "Oh. Hey Doc."

 Medic sits in his office, door open, papers scattered on his desk. He looks at Scout with a raised brow, who was coming in to go back to his room, however, with a limp, hoping that nobody was awake to notice just yet.

 "Come in. Please."

 Scout tries to straighten himself to the best of his ability, walking awkwardly into Medic's office. 

 "Please, for zhe love of god, tell me you have showered."

 Confused (and praying), he asks why.

 Medic rolls his eyes.

 "I had to tell zhe ozhers last night zhat there must have been wild animals going at it outside. For zhe love of god, pleaze shower. Its unsanitary."

 His eyes widen and his face flushes. "H-how the fuck..."

 "I know everything that goes on. Did you zhink i would not notice?"

 "J-just....fuck off, doc, i don't need this shit so early." Scout, a flustered mess, leaves Medic's office, biting his tongue.

  
"Sigh. Ich hoffe, dass sie Kondome benutzen."  


End file.
